


Lams Ft. Third Wheel Peggy

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Lams Ft. Third Wheel Peggy

Recently, John had started babysitting as a way to earn a bit more pocket money. The parents he did so for were almost always cool and let him invite his boyfriend over, trusting that they wouldn’t do much more than study, which they didn’t besides a few kisses. Eventually, he was trusted enough to even watch the kid, Peggy, during the day and take her out and about, so he did, his boyfriend, Alexander, joining them.

Of course, the first place they had to go to was the ice cream shop. The four year old that rode along on John’s back insisted, so how could they not?

They went into the shop and got their ice cream, sitting at the tables outside since it was such a nice day. Alexander reached across the table and held John’s hand, making the southerner blush and lightly squeeze his hand back. Peggy giggled.

“Lexi, how did you make Johnny’s face get so red?”

He smiled. “Well, you see, only I have that kind of power as his boyfriend. I make him feel all warm and loved inside and it makes his face red. Like this.” He leaned forward and kissed John’s chek, making him blush brighter. “See?”

John hid his face as Peggy laughed. “You two are the worst… I’m dating a dork.”

“But he loves you and that’s what matters, right?”

He smiled and nodded. “In our case, yeah.. He’s a dork, but I know he means well.”

Alexander smiled and took his hands away from his face. “Yeah. We’re all good here.”

John kissed his hands, then got back to eating his ice cream, Peggy already far ahead of him.

By the time that they finished, Peggy’s face was covered in sticky chocolate stains.

John simply laughed and cleaned her face with a napkin before kissing her cheek, making her giggle and giving Alexander an idea.

He grinned and put some chocolate on his lips. “John, me next.”

John looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Alright, come here.” He chuckled and leaned forward a bit as Alexander leaned close, licking the chocolate from his lips and giving him a quick kiss. “Now that that’s over, why don’t we go to the park?” After all, they needed some way to get rid of Peggy’s excess energy.

That proved to be a good idea as they got to the park and Peggy dashed towards the playground.

John smiled as he watched, sitting on a bench with Alexander, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around him. “She’s always so hyper,” he chuckled, letting his eyelids fall shut as he sighed.

“She is, but she’s nothing that my Jacky can’t deal with.” He kissed his forehead.

“Not after raising my four siblings, she isn’t.” He smiled a bit wider.

Alexander simply nodded and held John a bit closer, letting him rest as he watched Peggy for him.

The toddler continued to run around the playground for almost an hour with very little break time before finally trudging back to John and Alexander, crawling up into the former’s lap. “I want to take a nap..”

John picked her up and stood up, letting her rest on his shoulder as he walked her back to her house, Alexander following right at his side. “This has been a great day.. Thank you so much for coming and watching her with me.”

“Of course. She’s adorable. Probably gets it from hanging out with you so often.”

John blushed at the cheesy compliment and walked up to the front door with Alexander. “Well, we still have a little bit of time to ourselves until her parents come home, then we can hang out at my place. How does that sound?”

Alexander smiled. “Perfect.” He followed John into the house, waiting for him on the couch in the living room.

When he came back down, John laid down with Alexander, letting his head rest in his lap with a content sigh. “Now, it’s just you and me.” He smiled up at Alexander, who smiled back before putting on a movie.

The couple was able to have a quiet moment for the first time all day with Peggy asleep and enjoyed it for the next hour before the Schuylers came home. They thanked John for his time and greeted Alexander, then let them leave, the pair walking to John’s house hand in hand.

“I always love coming here with you.”

“You say that every time,” John chuckled.

“Well, yeah, but that’s because I want to be sure that you know.” Alexander smiled to himself and sighed contently. Days with John and Peggy were always his favorites. It always made him think about how great it would be to someday raise a family of his own with John. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, relishing in the idea. Yeah.. A family with John. Someday… Nothing would be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
